


Hogweed and Smoke Moment

by spacedoutsoap



Series: Nightshade [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Irish Republican Army, Other, Terrorism, close combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutsoap/pseuds/spacedoutsoap
Summary: Not matter what the interaction is like when they meet again, Nightshade is going to tell him they wished he had just killed them.Nightshade holds no grudge, if anything Nightshade feels guilty.





	Hogweed and Smoke Moment

Leila, or as they the guys had dubbed her, Hogweed, was on a job robbing a bank with a full group of white masks. They laid back with their shotgun resting on their lap, staring out into space as they listened to the sound of police sirens in the distance. They had perched themselves on a shelf above the back doorway. Prepared to help the three other white masks ambush any police trying to sneak in through the barricaded back door. The others sat behind a desk and a busted wall watching the door, rifles trained on the opening and waiting.  
Over the radio, they received a warning that special ops, S.A.S had arrived. Hogweed rolled their pistol over in their hand, checking once again to be sure it was loaded.  
And sure enough, it was. Hogweed was getting bored when the three white masks watching the doorway opened fire. Hogweed startled and almost fell off the shelf. Composing them self.  
One by one, Hogweed watched as their backup went down. Hogweed realized, there was only one gun firing on the three white masks positioned behind the desk. Without warning the gunfire ceased and a small canister flew inside.  
Hogweed immediately dropped and fired at the masked man in the doorway before he could detonate whatever he had thrown. The scuffle begins as Hogweed misses both shots, and Smoke slams his gun into their stomach and knocked their gun away.  
Hogweed pistol whips Smoke, barely fazed by the blow to the gut. There is a sickening crack when the gun smashes the goggles, shattering one of Smokes eye protectors. Smoke stumbles as his eye protection is smashed,  
Smoke reacts by tackling Hogweed, wrestling the pistol away from the white mask. He managed to pin one hand over the smaller persons head while half blinded by the glass in his cheek. Smoke hears movement from behind the desk, where the other white masks were. Smoke pulled out his remote detonator, and Hogweed saw red. Wrapping their arm around the back of his neck and by sheer force of will rolls them over. The scuffle continues as Hogweed gets the remote detonator away from him, smashing it and throwing it away. And at some point breaking his hand, or at least a finger with a sickening crunch.  
They keep hitting him with their fists, that they had actually forgotten were armed with brass knuckles, cracking the ops mask.  
Smoke manages to get a hand loose and grab their mask, ripping it off their face. The white mask has horrible burns on their cheek and around their eyes. Hogweed freezes, the cool basement air on their face grounding them back in reality. Their radio happens to go off, it's the leader barking questions about the rear doors security.  
Hogweed, no. Leila, stares down at this man beneath them. A deeply horrified look plastered on their face.  
Smoke stares up at the white mask, uninjured hand gripping their mask. Smoke grimaces, he was shot by one of the other three white masks and it had definitely inhibited his ability in the hand to hand fight. There was a moment, he saw the look in his attackers face as their radio beeped and a very angry Irish man started yelling. Their face went from fury, to mortified. Like the weight of what they had just done hit them like a fuck ton of bricks. suddenly they stand.  
Leila stands, ripping the mask away from him, looking around. Before meeting his eyes again, a sad, lost look on their face. They bolted over to where the other white masks were. Smoke grabbed the pistol that had been knocked away and took aim at their back, and pulled the trigger.  
The bullet ripped through their shoulder and they fell forwards over the desk, crying out in pain. Smoke forced himself to his feet, and dragged himself back out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Not matter what the interaction is like when they meet again, Nightshade is going to tell him they wished he had just killed them.  
> Nightshade holds no grudge, if anything Nightshade feels guilty.


End file.
